


The Miller's Son (Fanvid)

by Rysler



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, is mariana a content warning?, showtunes, sondheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler
Summary: Leave it to Sondheim to write a scathing critique of the heteronormative Regency Era.





	The Miller's Son (Fanvid)




End file.
